


Venus in the Garden

by neoladyapollonia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Will Graham, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neoladyapollonia/pseuds/neoladyapollonia
Summary: Hannibal surprises Wil at her office.





	Venus in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> This is when I was leaning heavily on playing with Venus in Furs because I will be playing with dominant and submissive relationships in The Fluttering of the Wings of a Distant Butterfly. I've toned down the book references in the main fic so far, but this can be seen as a glimpse into the future maybe? 
> 
> Wil's safeword is Severin because she has issues with the book, but she has a photographic memory so she still remembers it okay?
> 
> Today hasn't been great and I could use a pick me up. Thought something smutty might help.

“Wil,” Hannibal called as he entered her office. 

She smiled and stood as he walked around her desk to meet her with a quick kiss. “Hannibal, I thought I was coming to your house for dinner tonight.”

He moved to stand behind her and softly ran his hands down her arms, watching as she sorted papers. “Hopefully you still are. My last client of the day had a family emergency to handle and I simply could not wait to see you.”

She gasped in exaggerated shock. “Someone violated your twenty-four hour cancellation policy and lived?”

He buried his nose in her curls and hummed an affirmative. “They have always been prompt before and warned me a few weeks ago that they might have to cancel an appointment due to their mother’s illness. We changed their appointment time to the end of the day for the time being so as to inconvenience me less when the time came. It also allowed me to see you a few hours early and, for that, I can excuse a great many things.”

She giggled as his breath tickled her ear. “Well, I suppose they get a free pass then.”

“They do indeed,” he murmured, dragging his lips from her ear to the column of her neck and moving his hands from her arms to her waist.

She giggled again, a bit nervously this time. “Hannibal, you do realize we’re in my office right now, right?”

“Of course, I do. I had to drive ninety miles to see you. At this time of day, that was nearly two hours to think of you and what I would like to do to you.” He punctuated the last sentence with a nip of his teeth to the join of her neck and shoulder, hands squeezing her hips.

Wil’s breath caught in her throat as she felt a blush spread across her face and neck, as well as a bloom of heat in her loins. 

“I must say I am so glad I’ve been able to change your mind regarding fashion,” he whispered as his hands moved down her thighs, dragging her skirt up with them on their return trek.

“Hannibal, we’re in FBI Headquarters,” she reminded as she tilted her head obligingly.

“As previously stated, I know exactly where we are, my dear.” He dropped her skirt and turned her around to face him, grabbing her hips and picking her up to seat her on her desk. He ran his fingers from her knees back up her thighs, spreading her legs so he could step closer while pushing her skirt back up. “I did close the door behind me.”

Her breathing was becoming more rough as he moved her body to suit his whims. She gave a soft groan at the manhandling and the heat between her legs became a throbbing. She licked her lips. “You can’t be serious.”

“My darling Wil, everything that concerns you is serious to me.” He kissed her properly then, pulling her body to the edge of the desk so she could feel his hardness at her core.

She whimpered a little, wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him back as she began to roll her hips against his erection, no longer caring where they were.

Hannibal hissed and took a small step back, causing her to whine as she was no longer able to rub against him. He shushed her softly and dipped his right hand between her legs, pushing underneath her panties to feel her wetness. He kissed her again, this time to muffle the noises she made at his ministrations. He didn’t go straight for her clit or her entrance, instead running his fingers around them, teasing her with the promise of more.

She drew away from his mouth and dropped her head to his chest. “Please. Hannibal,” she panted as she tried to rock against him, but he refused to give her the direct stimulation she wanted.

“Yes, love?” he asked, just barely slipping the tip of his middle finger into her and immediately pulling it back, making her whine again. “What is it you desire? Say the words and it shall be yours.”

Her breath was shuddering out of her. Her whole body felt like a live wire. She wasn’t sure if she had ever been more turned on in her life.

“Fuck me,” she ordered.

“Here?” he questioned, kissing her hair. “In your office at FBI Headquarters?” He slid a few fingers fully inside of her and crooked them.

Wil moaned and pushed her hips forward against him. “Yes,” she panted. 

“If that’s what my darling wants, that is what my darling will have.” 

He tried to pull his hand away, but she grabbed his wrist. “No. You are not removing your fingers until you can immediately replace them with your dick.” She let him go and reached for his trousers, jerking his belt loose.

He chuckled as she attacked his zipper next. “Your wish is my command.” He began using his whole arm to pump his fingers into her.

She yelped and grabbed his biceps, riding his hand. “That is not--haah! Not what I asked for.”

“My apologies,” he murmured, stopping the movement of his hand. 

“Oh, you fucker,” she panted as she pulled him out of his underwear, playing with his foreskin just enough to pull a groan from him. She gathered his precum and stroked him a few times, spreading it along his shaft.

“Such language,” Hannibal chided, watching as she removed his hand and guided him to her entrance, keeping her panties pushed to the side. “I might need to punish you.”

She brought his hands to her hips. “Okay, first of all? You started this. You will finish it. And second?” She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply, sucking on his lips as she pulled away. “You can punish me later. But fuck me now.”

He used his grip to pull her forward and onto him, both of them gasping. “Yes, my goddess.” 

Him slamming into her made the desk move. She tilted her hips down, instinctively trying to get clitoral stimulation. She let out a groan when she was successful and moved faster against him.

Hannibal used the hold on her hips to force her to slow down. He shushed her again as she whined, moving his left hand up to pet her hair, while he kept her from moving with his right. He kissed her softly for a few moments before he went back to keeping her still with both hands. He leaned forward, sucking on the join of her neck and shoulder as he moved within her slowly, but firmly.

She angled her hips down again. She moaned and moved with him, wrapping her legs around him in order to pull him closer. “Hannibal,” she begged, pushing her hands into his hair and pulling him up to kiss her.

“Knock, knock!” came simultaneously with a double knock on the door as it opened. 

They froze for a second before Wil let her legs lower while Hannibal lifted his head to look at Beverly. “Ms. Katz,” he greeted, slightly out of breath 

Wil turned her head to look over her shoulder and gave a shaky smile to her friend. “He-hey! Bev,” she panted awkwardly.

The woman being addressed raised an eyebrow and gave a small smirk. “Jack sent me to get you to come finish some paperwork for the case, but I’ll, uh,... tell him I just missed you. It’s nothing that can’t be done tomorrow, after all, and you’ve earned a break.” She took a step backwards. “So you just keep on doin’ you. Or him. Or whatever. Sorry to interrupt.” She grinned and began closing the door as she stepped out. 

“Bev,” Will called out before the door could shut.

She poked her head back in. “Yeah?”

“Would you leave the door open?”

“You want me to leave it open?” Beverly parroted in shock.

“Just a bit?”

Beverly laughed softly. “Whatever you want, girl.” She left the door open partially as she turned and walked back down the hallway.

“Have a bit of a kink, do we?” Hannibal asked as he began to move again. 

She clenched around him and he sank his teeth into her neck to silence the moan she forced out of him. Wil bit her lip to stop herself from groaning too loudly at his reaction. She had to stop that to take a few deep breaths as she began to tremble.

“Maybe,” she finally answered when she could speak again. 

He released her neck and kissed her softly on the lips before looking into her eyes. “Oh, my magnificent Venus. Never did I imagine I would find someone worthy of my worship.”

“Am I? Worthy?” she asked, not out of self-doubt, but honest curiosity.

They stared at each other for a moment before Hannibal spoke. “I believe that everything my imagination has dreamed lies latent in your personality.”

She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile from her face. “Don’t quote him during sex or I’ll say his name.”

He didn’t respond, instead continuing with the slow, hard rhythm they had established before they were interrupted. It didn’t take long for her to reach the edge. She kissed him, more open-mouthed panting than a kiss by this point, as she reached between her legs to push herself over the edge. She groaned as she fell over it, clenching solidly around him as she did. It only took a few more thrusts for him to join her. 

He moved his cheek to be beside hers as they both fought to catch their breath. When they had recovered, he whispered, “My love seems to me like a deep, bottomless abyss, into which I subside deeper and deeper. There is nothing now which could save me from it.”

She smacked his arm hard and pushed him back just enough to look into his face. “What did I just say?”

“My name. I believe there were some pleas to a higher power as well,” he replied smugly.

She laughed and kissed him sweetly on the lips before looking him in the eyes again, suddenly serious. “Do you want to be saved? Would you run from me as Severin ran from his Venus in the garden?”

He pushed an errant curl behind her ear. “If running away from you meant Heaven and running toward you meant Hell, I would leap into the fire and to my doom with pleasure.”


End file.
